Event Guide
In Ensemble Stars!, events occur every 15 days. Events last for 10 days, with 3-4 days in between. In the 3-4 days between events, you can play revival events and dream festivals. In events, you collect points through lives (see Lives) that increase your overall rank and unlock rewards (see Point Rewards). This guide covers normal events; please check the Unit Collection Event Guide for Unit Collection events. To go to the event's page, click its banner on your home page. Event page Clicking the event banner in your room directs you to the event page. The event page displays your rank, how many points you have, as well as buttons that are explained below. # To Lessons. Opens the lessons page on the event lesson section, or resumes whatever lesson is currently in progress. See Event Courses # Ranking Rewards. The ranking reward list, where you can view the ranking rewards and accept yours after the event ends. See Ranking Rewards # Point Rewards. The event point bonus list, where you can view and accept point rewards. See Point Rewards # Event Story. Takes you to the event story tab. # Event Explanation. Small explanation of the event in Japanese, as well as a link to the event page on the Happy Elements website where you can preview the cards and their stats. Event Courses Event courses can be found by tapping the yellow button on the event page or the third tab of Lessons. These are essentially the same as any other course, but with a higher chance of encountering Lives which is the only way to gather event points and progress. You also won't receive mini events with anyone other than that course's character. The first two courses are available from the start; the others are only available during the second half of the event. Once the second half of the event begins, each player receives a free sports drink daily until the event ends. Ranking Rewards At the end of an event, players can win special cards depending on how many points they collect. This is the hardest part of an event, requiring you to compete against other players to make it into the tiers. In the final hours of every event, players tend to use significantly more resources than at any other time; tiers can jump by hundreds of thousands (and even millions) of points during this time. Tiers have been expanded several times since the first event; they will continue to expand as the player base does as well. Currently, the tiers are as follows: |} Point Rewards Collecting points allows you to accept various rewards based on how many you have collected. Rewards available in this manner are, at various point requirements, Producer Points, Diamonds, Konpeitou, Yakisoba Bread, Sports Drinks, Medium/Large Jewels, event story chapters, one or more backgrounds, and various cards. For the most part, all events have five points cards: three 3★, one 4★ and one 5★. All 3★ and 4★ available through points are featured in Lives: the 3★ through Normal and Rare Lives, and the 4★ through Emergency Lives. Cards can also drop from their corresponding Live challengers. In some older events, there were four 3★, two 4★, and two 5★ available, and periodically an event will have more cards of varied rarities as needed. (In events with multiple point 4★'s, only one will appear as an emergency live.) Cards are available as follows: |} After collecting 2,200,000 points, you'll be able to go to the next page of points rewards; on it, all rewards except for Diamonds, story chapters, and any backgrounds are repeated with 2,200,000 added to their base requirement. Reach the end of this page, and you'll get another page like the second, which adds another 2,200,000. There is no page limit. Additionally, as of Falling Cherry Blossoms＊Wisteria Purple of May, one copy of the ranking 5★ is available at 5,501,000 points. Lives Lives are the main focus of all events. You must form one unit for each attribute, each composed of fifteen cards, and use them to complete Lives. Lives feature a card from the event; you must use the team matching the card's attribute (Dance, Vocal, or Performance) to reach the number of audience members required. Forming a Team To form a team, you must first select the Unit tab from the menu, then choose the rightmost option. Your screen will resemble the one shown below; if you've never built a team, though, all card slots will be empty. The two buttons at the top right of the team box are very important: *The upper (white) button automatically fills your unit with the 15 strongest cards in the unit's attribute. The white button doesn't account for Unit Skills, though. Rearranging the automatically created teams to take advantage of these skills can be useful, as long as any replacements don't drag the team down more than the skill improves it. *The lower (yellow) button saves any changes you have made. Next to each team in a unit is another yellow button. Use these to individually build teams, switch the positions of members, or move members between teams. 'Scouting Bonuses' Cards scouted in the ongoing Limited scouting box are significantly stronger during that event. Their added strength is dependent on the number of Limit Breaks performed (copies obtained): Completing a Live with the 5★ and 4★ on your team will also grant you extra bonus points. For every copy of the 5★ you have, you will receive 4% more points. For every copy of the 4★, you will receive 2% more points. Note: They must be in the team that you complete the Live with! *For example, if you only use 1 LP to complete the Live, the cards must be in the first row of your unit to provide bonus points. *If you use 3 LP, they can be on any of the three rows. *If you use more than 3 LP, they must be in any of the teams that you use to complete the Live. **(4 LP: First row. 5 LP: First or second row. 6 LP: Any row. 7 LP: First row. etc.) Encountering Live Challengers Lives will appear randomly during Lessons. They can appear in normal Lessons, but the rate of appearance is much higher in event Lessons. To complete a Live, you must first accept it (blue button). You can also decline a live (red button) with no penalty. Pressing the white button accepts the live, but returns you to your lesson. To access an accepted live, return to the event home screen and click the new, red balloon on the left side of the screen. There are three different difficulty of Lives: Normal, Rare and Emergency: *Normal Lives must be completed within 2 hours. *Rare Lives (yellow balloon in top-left corner of live box) must be completed within 1 hour. *Emergency Lives (red balloon in top-left corner of live box) must be completed within 10 minutes. They only appear after completing a Normal or Rare Live. Normal and Rare Lives come in three varieties (one for each 3★). In the first half of the event, the two Normal and Rare Live types available are those that don't match the Emergency Live. (For example, if there is a Performance Emergency Live, the Normal and Rare Lives that will be available from the beginning are Dance and Vocal.) During the second half of the event, the third variety of Normal/Rare Live becomes available, with higher difficulty than the others. It is often referred to as the "Second Challenger Live". The maximum level for each Live is as follows: *Normal Live: Lv. 45 *Second Challenger Normal Live: Lv. 30 *Rare Live: Lv. 30 *Second Challenger Rare Live: Lv. 20 *Emergency Live: Lv. 15 If you complete a Live within a certain number of LP, it will increase in level. Using more LP than that will cause it to decrease in level instead: *Normal Lives require completion within 3 LP. *Rare Lives require completion within 4 LP. *Emergency Lives require completion within 6 LP. *Second Challenger Lives have the same requirements as regular Lives of their rarity. Completing a Live A Live's screen is as follows: *By (1) is the amount of time you have to complete the Live. (59 minutes and 45 seconds.) *By (2) is the attribute of the Live. (Dance.) *By (3) are, variously, **the yellow or red balloon indicating that the Live is a Rare or Emergency Live. (There's a yellow one here.) **the level of the Live. (It's Lv.1.) **the name of the Live. (It's called "神父様のいたずらライブ". The color that the Live's name is written in matches its attribute.) **your completion of the Live, shown in a progress bar with a completion percentage. (The bar, completely empty, has "0%" in it.) **the number of audience members you still need to complete the Live. (10,000 more audience members are needed to complete it.) *The yellow button to the left of (4) lets you edit the unit you'll use to complete the Live. *The blue buttons to the left of (5) let you choose how many teams you will use to complete the Live, as well as the multiplier your team(s) will receive. **The first (メインのみ出演) has only your first team participate with a multiplier of 1, at a cost of 1 LP. **The second (メイン＋サブ１出演) has your first two teams participate with a multiplier of 1.5, at a cost of 2 LP. **The last (全ユニット出演) has all of your teams participate with a multiplier of 2, at a cost of 3 LP. *The red button to the left of (6) stops the Live. If you've spent any LP on it, you don't receive it back, nor do you receive partial points for the Live. *The blue button to the left of (6) spends the amount of LP you indicated above and has the indicated teams participate in the Live. Upon completing a Live, you will be awarded event points based on the rarity and level of the Live; if you were given an Encore, you'll receive bonus points. There is a fair chance that the Live will also award 200 Producer Points, and a low chance that the Live will award a copy of the card featured in the Live. If it was a Normal or Rare Live, there is a chance that you will be presented with an Emergency Live. You must have empty space in your card album to complete a Live. If you don't, you will not be able to use any LP. Live Point Values & Audience Requirements Event Items More information in Items Event Tips *Normal Lives are generally not worth your LP. It takes until Lv. 14 for a Normal Live to be worth as much as a Lv. 1 Rare Live, which is 13 LP you could be spending on Rare and Emergency Lives. *On that note, it's important to know your limits for Emergency Lives. Though they provide significantly improved returns per audience member (a Lv. 15 Emergency Live is worth thrice as many points as a Lv. 30 Rare Live, but only requires twice as many audience members), their 10-minute time limit means that you'll almost definitely need to spend diamonds or items to complete them, especially since they always come after a Normal or Rare Live. These costs can rack up quickly, so it's wise to know when to stop going after Emergency Lives. *If you're attempting to tier for a card and want to gauge your progress, you can check the tier cutoffs in-game. In the Ranking tab, use the dropdown box to the right of the page changing arrows, then select the tier you are attempting to reach. If you want to view your current position on the leaderboard, select the last item on the list (自分のランキング). Useful Links *Enstars Border Tracker Twitter (EN) - Provides updates on the 5★ and 4★ single-copy ranking borders. Updates daily at 9 AM CST. (Active) *Enstars Border Tracker Twitter (JP) - Provides updates on the 5★ single-copy and maxed-copy ranking borders. Updates daily at 9 AM CST. (Active) *Enstars Border Prediction Twitter (JP) - Provides ongoing final predictions on all main cutoffs (T1-5, T10). Updates daily (with exceptions) at 6-7 AM CST. (Active) Event Cut-Offs All cut-offs are rounded values. Values in parentheses are the requirements for Revival Events. Photoshoot! Warm Athletics, the sixth event in 2017, is a special case; check its page for details. 2019= |-| 2018= |-| 2017= |-| 2016= |-| 2015= Category:Game Guides